


Ally

by ElleMi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Art, Babysitting, Basketball, Broken Families, Bullying, Caretaking, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Daydreaming, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Sex, Empathy, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Healing Sex, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Miscarriage, Motherhood, Nature, Nostalgia, Other, Past Abortion, Personal Growth, Recovery, Regret, Single Parents, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMi/pseuds/ElleMi
Summary: Winter 2015In need of a job, a newly single father employs a young woman to look after his son during Winter Break. She's a peculiar one with her own troubles, after flunking out of college and miscarrying, the zest for life was snuffed out. One imaginative little boy with a cape could be the hero of her story and inspire a change of heart.  Life through the eyes of a child is full of endless possibilities. When you grow up and all you see is limitations, put on your hero mask and fly somewhere you can be free. But she isn't the only one in need of saving. Captain Spirit helped her, the least she could do is save his dad from living out the rest of his life in bottles."Through all your troubles, I'll be there, I'll be your Ally."





	Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this game would be stupid, but I just fell in love with Chris' imagination and good-hearted nature. He's such a delight, I had to make this. I'll see where it goes when the game is released and continue on from there as canon information becomes available.

The air is frigid, as usual. The nippy frost burns her nostrils and almost instantly the tip of her nose goes red. Sniffling, the young woman sighed and took in a deep breath grasping the handle of the door.  
  
_I hadn't a clue why I was nervous, it was just a casual meeting with a guy who could potentially employ me._  
  
Frozen there with her arm outstretched, she tried to recall the last time she actually had a job. It must've been 4 years ago at least, it had to be. She recalled being pretty content back then at the tender young age of 19. The world was her oyster and having left the nest she was ready to trek into the unknown. Little did she know that she'd be chewed up and spat back out. Discarded like rotten fruit at the first bite and promptly flung into the garbage. "Heh", she chuckled shaking her head of things best left forgotten. Standing immobile on a storefront stoop, she probably seemed weird to anyone who nearby who actually paid her any mind. After a while, she finally wrenched the handle of the glass door and stepped inside. A quaint chime rang through the air announcing her presence and the few people inside turned in her direction considering her for a moment before going about their business. The scent of coffee and baked goods wafted in and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Hands in her coat pockets, she lowered her gaze finding the scuffed wooden floor to be a lot less intimidating than the eyes of strangers.   
  
_A guy with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes just a bit older than me was supposed to be meeting me here. Mom and dad spoke so highly of him, telling me how nice he seemed and how badly he needed a sitter. Then again, it probably has something to do with me bumming around at home for 2 years and never leaving my room. They just want me to do something, so they jumped at the opportunity to get me out of the house. Can't say I blame them though..._  
  
Dragging her feet, the lonesome young woman meandered along the far wall, keeping a distance from everyone. Gradually her amber eyes flickered to the patrons sitting at tables nearby. Sipping coffee, reading books, typing away on their laptops, they made looking carefree so simple. Such a thing was lost on her at this point. There was no one like the man described to her, not from where she stood at least. Decidedly looking for something to occupy her time, she scanned the tall bookshelves towards the back of the little establishment dragging the tips of her finger along the dusty shelf leaving behind a clear line and uncovering the true blue color of the painted furniture. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a single table, located further away from the rest and the long legs that peeked out from underneath. They bent and the man whom they belonged to pivoted in his seat turning towards her. "Um, excuse me?", the man said lifting a hand from his lap,"Are you Alice by chance? Alice Young?"  
  
At the mention of her name, she lifted her gaze and ceased averting her eyes. "Yeah", Alice answered shoving her hands back into the pockets of the peacoat she wore. "Ah I thought it was you", he said, no doubt trying to be friendly. "I'm Charles Eriksen, nice to meet you!", he was practically grinning from ear to ear motioning for the awkward woman to come near. Putting on a fake smile she sauntered over taking the seat in front of him. Charles smiled sliding a small mug across the glazed wooden surface," I uh bought you a cup, I hope you like coffee."  
  
"Thank you." While not being the biggest fan of coffee, she was grateful for the gesture. Taking a sip, she resisted the urge to wince at the bitter offputting taste but smiled through the disgust with an acknowledging nod. Charles was rather cute; easy on the eyes with cornflower blue eyes, fair skin, and a well-kempt beard-mustache combo. He made it a point to wait for the first few sips before speaking again. She could see through it but wasn't sure what was hindering him. Something about the way the corner of his mouth twitched said he was struggling and possibly forcing a warm disposition as much she was. "So", he awkwardly rolled his shoulders leaning onto the table,"Alice, your parents spoke highly of you and said you had some experience with kids."   
  
"Mmhm", she swallowed the hot bitter beverage,"My sister has kids and I used to take care of them during the summer--You know no school and all..." She trailed off in remembrance of her pre-teen years. How easy everything was back then. "Oh and you can call me Allie", she added, "No one calls me Alice but my parents, I was never too fond of the name." Mr.Eriksen nodded making note of the preference. Scratching the scruff on his chin he made small talk,"Guess you weren't a fan of Alice and Wonderland growing up." He called it. "Basically, yeah", she chuckled now drumming her fingers on the table. "It doesn't help that I'm also blond", Allie murmured raising both brows. "Heheh, well that Alice doesn't quite have  your hair. It's a lot more...textured", he said after thinking for a moment. Running a hand through her hair, she pushed wavy fly aways behind her ear and smoothed out the frizz of the messy bun she sported. The man scratched his head, tilting his head suddenly worried that he'd been unknowingly rude. "Anyway, back to business", he said getting back on track. "I have a son, Chris. He's home during the day for winter break, and I just need someone to be there when I'm not." Adjusting his posture he continued,"I'm back on the job hunt and I can't take him with me you know?"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
Mr. Eriksen's face lit up a bit. "He'll be 9 come February", he answered with a genuine smile,"Don't mind me getting all sentimental, its just crazy how they grow up so fast."  
  
It was endearing, the bright expression he wore. He looked as if he truly thought himself lucky having the privilege of being a father to some young soul. It was warming enough to resonate with Allie, even if she hadn't the life experience to understand what parenthood was like. "That's sweet", she admitted watching him glow where he sat. "Do you want kids of your own someday--Just curious", he asked the question that came naturally to him but seemed to want to rescind the invasion of her privacy not even a moment later. Her aura changed, and instantly she reaverted her eyes. "Someday", she answered meekly clasping her hands together. Skin like milk and honey came together at the collision of her palms and the intertwining of her fingers. She brought them to her mouth covering the dour expression threatening to give away how fragile her emotional state actually was. Mr.Eriksen furrowed his brows and changed the subject," Your parents told me you were taking a break from school, what was your major?"  
  
"Biochemistry."  
  
"Really?", Charles asked,"I was never all that great with that subject." He laughed attempting to lighten the mood and undo whatever soured her in the first place. "Neither am I", she mumbled with her knuckles against her mouth. "Heh", she snickered taking her failures in college head-on,"They said I'm taking a break? Well, I guess that's sort of true." He paused, wrenching his lips in concern,"You're still young, you have time to do what you dream of." He meant well, but Alice hadn't a clue what she wanted to do anymore. "How old are you, if its O.K. to ask?", he furthered the conversation with a guess,"18? 19?"  
  
"22 actually", she clarified. His eyes went wide for a moment and he stifled thinking of words to say. "I-I didn't know we were that close in age!", Mr.Eriksen chuckled into an uproarious laugh. Now it was her turn to be surprised,"What do you mean? You're in your twenties?!" She found that her volume was suddenly as loud as his, shouting in the corner of a rustic cafe. Sinking in her seat, she lowered her voice trying to ignore the people now staring at them from their little outburst. He smirked shrugging off the eyes of others,"Shit, how old did you think I was?" The atmosphere changed between them, from awkward interview to casual acquaintances. Allie sat up straight, squirming in her seat,"I don't think I should answer that." Pursing her lips she wimpily answered,"39?" At that, he laughed leaning back in his chair,"Gee thanks, I'm 30! We can't all look like we're fresh out of high school."   
  
A harmless jab. "Sorry", she half smiled,"Your son is 8 so I just figured you must be in your late thirties."  
  
For a moment he grinned as if there was something dear to him in his answer, in the next he was back to feigning happiness. "My wife and I had Chris when we were about your age", he said turning his head for the window. His eyes were fixed on something, but she didn't want to pry into whatever he was so focused on. Moments passed, and he sighed turning back to face her properly. "So, I'm a young dad!", he chirped with a late response offering a bright smile as a distraction. She nodded, seeing a pattern for how the flow of their conversation had been going. She had been told that Mr. Eriksen was a single dad, but it seemed that it wasn't by choice. "So...", she started,"You'd need me during the week to look after Chris?"   
  
"Yup", he answered easily. "From mid-morning to evening", he clarified a second later.  
  
_Wow. That's a day-long commitment to a job hunt, I should follow his example._  
  
"Alright", Allie nodded,"I'm available whenever so just let me know." She wasn't all that excited or passionate about childcare, but at least she'd be seeing humans other than her parents. And besides, something about him was reminiscent of herself. They both seemed to have something that hindered them, something that prevented either of them from moving on. The man smiled extending a hand across the table,"I'll take you up on that offer." She extended her own and shook his hand. Her own were smallish and engulfed by sturdy larger ones. It was brief, but comforting, perhaps even relieving to be in the presence of someone new. Her hand lingered in his own after he'd loosened the grip, and was jerked away when she realized it overstayed its welcome. "It was nice meeting you Mr.Eriksen", she scrambled rising from the chair. "Likewise, and you can call me Charles", he smirked,"I'm not that old."  
  
Turning to leave, there was a sudden movement from behind. "Heading home?", he asked putting on his coat one sleeve at a time. "Oh!", she protested,"You don't have to--" But he insisted to some degree. "No no, it's not a problem at all", he said zipping up, "I have somewhere to be, so as long as were both headed in the same direction I can see you off." She couldn't help but be flattered.  
  
_He's nice._  
  
Rounding the table he threw away the partially drunk coffee gone cold and waved to the clerks behind the counter at the turn of his heel. Side by side, he was a bit taller, in fact, he was almost towering over her 5'5 stature. "You live off of Birch Street right?", he continued to make conversation, holding the door at her exit. "Yeah", she answered stepping outside wondering why he knew that. "Chris and I moved in a year ago, at the far end of the street--Uh next to Mrs. Reynolds if you know her", her question was immediately answered without even having to ask. "Oh, yeah I remember the house next door being for sale", she walked along staring at the frozen grass sprouting from the cracks in the sidewalk. "It's getting late, but if you want to come over tomorrow you can meet Chris, get acquainted you know?", he spoke dreamily, with water vapor plumbing from his mouth into the cold December air. "That'd be fine", Allie confirmed. Suddenly he stopped, she barely noticed after going at her own stride for a block. Over her shoulder, she looked back him preoccupied with something. Hands in his pockets, he shifted from leg to leg exuding anxiety for some reason. "Well, you can come by tomorrow anytime", Charles nodded along hurrying through saying goodbyes. "Oh um, O.K.", she swallowed her lip eying what she assumed to be his destination.   
  
He noticed the flicker of her eyes and quickly sought out to wipe away suspicion, "Just going to greet a friend and pick up somethings before I head home."  
  
A liquor store was just beyond the small parking lot they stood in front of. The same one she used to frequent a few years ago. Quickly looking elsewhere, Allie reiterated,"It's cool, we'll settle everything tomorrow." He lagged on a response, possibly trying to think of ways to deny a personal problem that she knew all too well.   
  
_Oh well, no ones perfect. It's to be expected after losing someone you love, and besides, who am I to judge?_  
  
Allie decided to dismiss it, and give the man the benefit of the doubt. She'd only just met him, she could and would ignore the desperate look in his eyes. For all she knew, it was just a coping mechanism on the weekend, and everyone needs a break once and awhile. "Have a good night", Alice ended the conversation for him, when he'd failed to do so for an extended period of time. She offered a kind small smile considering him and troubles, but it was none of her business. The man standing a few feet away from her wore a wry begrudging expression, quite different from how friendly he'd been earlier. But it was only for a moment that hostility flashed on his features, seconds later it was replaced inconspicuously with a fatigued and embarrassed half smile. "Get home safe", Charles Eriksen replied appropriately waving goodbye. She turned pulling the hood of her coat over her head, hiding away the sight of golden blond and wispy loose ends that shone brightly under the street light. Watching the slender young woman walk off down the remainder of the block by herself. When he could no longer see her, Mr. Eriksen lowered his head and sighed. "Took her long enough", he complained under his breath, dragging his feet to indulge in his guilty pleasure.


End file.
